Oh, My Darling
by RupertGrintLover54
Summary: Mary and Matthew are madly in love and getting married shortly, but what happens when Sir Richard Carlisle begs Mary to come back into his life?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh Matthew, what am I always telling you? You must pay no attention to the things I say."

Matthew smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "My darling, I can't believe that we are getting married in one week."

Mary wrapped her arms around his neck "Our wedding will be wonderful; getting married on the estate surrounded by our friends and family."

"Have I ever told you that I fall in love with you more and more every day?" Matthew said, then leaned in a gently planted kisses all over her neck.

"Oh Matthew… We aren't married yet!" Mary said while holding back a moan.

"Oh, so you like playing by the rules?" Matthew asked with a grin.

"No not always… Mr. Pamuk would be a fine example of that… But with you I want to do things right; the proper way, I want things to be perfect."

"You're wish is my command." Matthew said with a smile.

Marry stood on her tippy toes and gave Matthew a quick peck on the lips. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too my darling." He replied.

"We must head back to the library before people start to wonder where we are." Mary said.

Matthew grabbed his glass oh scotch and escorted Lady Mary back to the drawing room.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary and Matthew entered the drawing room where everyone was relaxing after dinner. Violet, Cora, Sybil, and Tom were all sitting on couch in the left corner of the room, while Edith, Robert and Isobel were standing up and chatting.

"So Matthew, where do you and Mary plan on living once you are married?" Violet asked.

"We were thinking a small house not too far from Downton. If we moved someplace far away I'm afraid we may get too homesick."

"That'll be nice" said Robert "and have you any plans for the honeymoon yet?"

"We were thinking Paris," said Mary with a smile, "I heard it's lovely this time of year."

"Oh how I love the hustle and bustle of weddings!" Cora said, "This wedding will surely be a day to remember."

"Mama, you must be thrilled that one of your daughters is actually having a proper wedding." Sybil said with a smile. Sybil had run off with Tom Branson to Ireland and had a small and quiet wedding that no one had expected.

"Yes, it is rather lovely that I get to help my eldest daughter plan her wedding." Cora said. She had always wanted to help all three of her daughters with their weddings, but since Sybil had run off, she did not get the chance with her.

"Oh, how it is getting late, I should be heading home." Said Violet.

"I think we should all be heading to bed." Said Cora.

Everyone exchanged their good-byes and headed to their rooms. The only two people left in the room were Mary and Matthew. They were sitting on separate couches across from one another. The two of them made eye contact, and then smirked at one another.

"Paris is going to be lovely." Mary said taking a sip from her glass.

"Indeed it will be. The fact that I get you all to myself makes the trip ten times better." Matthew said with a smile.

Mary loved it when Matthew said cheeky things like that; it made her blush.

"Tomorrow night I will be leaving, and heading to London for two days." Matthew said to Mary.

"What for?" Mary asked.

"I have a bit of shopping to do. I was thinking of purchasing a new set of tails for the honeymoon." He replied.

"I'm sure you'll look dashing in them." Mary said.

"Thank you darling, that is very kind of you to say."

Mary smiled at Matthew. "Come over here and give me a kiss."

"Quite demanding I see?" Matthew replied with a smirk. He set his glass down on the table, got up from the couch he was sitting on and sat down next to Mary. He took his arm and pulled her in close. She smiled at him. He then leaned and gently pressed his lips to hers.

After they broke apart Mary looked up into his eyes. "I think it was fate that brought us together."

"As long as you walk the earth, I could never be happy with anyone else." Matthew replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here? I'll scream!"

"No you won't."

"If anyone even ever found out you were in here I'd be ruined."

"No one has to know."

"But-"

He forcefully pressed his lips to Mary's. Mary had been flirting with him a bit earlier in the day, but not enough for him to think that this was okay.

"You need to relax." He said as he pinned Mary down on her bed.

Excitement? Lust? Mary kissed him back, hesitantly at first and then passionately.

One thing led to another...

"Oh, my god!" Mary shot up in bed gasping for air. The nightmare she had just had was not a moment in her life she wanted to relive. There was something in the dream that had been much different than the real life scenario; the man who had forced himself onto her was not Mr. Pamuk...

"Is it alright if I come in My Lady?"

"Yes Anna you may come it." Lady Mary responded still shocked from her dream.

"I have breakfast for you." Anna said placing a tray full of food on Lady Mary's lap.

"Thank you Anna. Would you mind opening the curtains for me as well?"

"Of course My Lady." Anna responded politely.

"I'll be back in half an hour to get you dressed." Anna said.

Mary just nodded; she was flustered; her heart was beating fast from nervousness.

Mary placed the try on the nightstand next to her and stood up. She walked over to the window and looked outside. The sun was shining bright, and there was not a cloud in the sky. She stood there for a minute admiring the acres of land that belonged to Downton. She smiled; she could see in the distance a small spec walking towards the house, it was Matthew.


	4. Chapter 4

After Mary had eaten her breakfast, Anna came back up to help Mary with her hair and get dressed.

"Mr. Matthew is on his way up." Said Anna as she pinned Mary's hair into place.

"If I'm not down by the time her arrives, assure him that I will be down shortly." Mary said.

As soon as Anna finished she left the room. Mary walked over and sprayed on some of the perfume that Matthew had given her. It was smelled of flowers and reminded her of summer. The bottle of perfume she held in her hands had been the first gift that Matthew had ever gotten her. The bottle was perfectly square, and pink, and in the corner of the bottle was a little heart. Mary put the bottle down and quickly examined herself in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable. Anna had done a lovely job with her hair. She also examined the elegant red dress she was wearing; it was perfect for spring.

She walked down the stairs to see Matthew waiting for her at the bottom. She smiled. He loved her so much and he was the only man who had ever loved the real Lady Mary Crawley. He always made her feel special, and whenever she was with her she couldn't stop smiling.

"Hello my darling." He said with a smile.

"Hello Matthew." Mary responded.

"I was wondering if you'd like to take a drive down to the village with me and have some lunch."

"That would be lovely." Mary replied.

As they walked outside to the car, Matthew opened Mary's door for her, like and true gentlemen would.

"Thank you darling." Mary said as she slid into the seat.

The drive to town was lovely. The air was warm, but not too hot. The passed by a field and Mary admired some of the beautiful purple and yellow flowers that were growing. Matthew pulled up to a little pub. He ran over to Mary's side of the car and opened the door for her. When she stepped out he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"What was that for?" She asked with a smile.

"That my darling was for always being so lovely and kind to me." He replied with a grin

Mary and Matthew walked into the pub and sat down at a table.


	5. Chapter 5

"The day we get married will be the happiest day of my life."

"How do you know that? It hasn't even happened yet." Mary asked.

"I take back what I said, the day I met you was the happiest day of my life. The minute I set eyes on you made me realize that love at first sight really does exist." Matthew said.

"If I remember correctly you said to Cousin Isobel that "I will choose my own wife" and "they're clearly going to push on of the daughters at me", you didn't seem to pleased with the idea of meeting me." Mary said with a smirk. She was teasing Matthew.

"Oh Mary what am I always telling you? You must pay no attention to the things I say." Matthew said as a cheeky reply.

"Clever comeback Mr. Crawley, but next time come up with something a bit more original." She said with a smirk as she took a sip from her drink.

"If I am allowed to say…. You look quite sexy in that dress." Matthew said with a cheeky smile.

"Matthew! We are in public!" Mary said unable to keep the corners of her mouth from turning into a smile.

"You know you love it when I'm cheeky."

"Yes, I actually like it very much." Mary responded. She was starting to blush.

Matthew smiled and admired how beautiful his future wife looked.

"So, since I'm leaving for London for a couple days, I wanted to give you something to remember me by."

"You didn't have to get me anything! Really! I have everything I could possibly want right in front of me." Mary said referring to Matthew.

Matthew reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, and handed it to Mary. Mary gently tugged the bow off and opened took off the top. Inside was a beautiful sterling silver key necklace.

"Oh, my darling this is beautiful!" Mary exclamimed.

"Just like you." Matthew said. "You have opened up my heart with your love."

"Matthew I… I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing, you don't need to, being in love with you is enough."


	6. Chapter 6

That night Matthew departed for London. Mary would miss him but she knew he would be home soon. As Mary got ready for bed she could help but smile. He was perfect, Matthew was perfect. She felt like a teenager in love, filled with pure happiness and excitement. Everyone had gone to bed when Mary heard a knock from downstairs. She debated for a moment whether she should go down stairs and answer the door and then decided against it; she didn't think it was safe to open the door alone at such a late hour.

As she started to fall asleep, she dreamt of her future. She dreamt of living in a big white house with Matthew and their three kids. Every Sunday the whole family would take a trip done to the park for lunch. It would be perfect.

Mary woke up as soon as she heard Anna knocking on the door.

"Malady, someone is here to see you."

"Tell them I will be down shortly Anna."

As soon as Mary had gotten dressed with Anna's assistance, she went down stairs to see who was waiting for her in the library.

Mary stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hello" said Richard Carlisle, "How have you been?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Sir Richard... What are you doing here?" Mary asked.

"I am here to see you". He said with a grin.

Mary and Richard had not seen each other in seven months and they had not left each other on good terms.

"Would you care to go for a walk?" Richard asked.

"I'm not sure if that would be very appropriate". Mary said.

"Nonsense. A quick walk around Downton couldn't hurt, could it?"

"Well...". Mary wasn't so sure.

"Com'on." Richard grabbed Mary's hand and dragged her outside with him.

After walking for a few minutes in silence, Mary started to feel uncomfortable.

She turned to Richard "What's the real reason your here?" She asked boldly.

"I am here to apologize, we didn't depart on good terms, and I was quite rude, I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright... I'm not one to hold a grudge."

"I was wondering if maybe you'd be willing to give me a second chance."

"Sir Richard, you're a very lovely gentlemen, and I hope we can still be friends, but you see I'm engaged..."

"Yes, and?"

"I'm... Sorry... But we can't be together. I mean that in the nicest way possible."

Richard turned to face Mary. His face hardened with anger and confusion.

"I love you". He said.

"That's very kind if you to say, but I love Matthew."

"I see... So winning you over won't be that easy."

"Richard, I don't feel the same way about you, I'm sorry."

He looked off into the distance and then returned his gaze to Mary.

"You will be mine, whether you like it or not." Richard said sternly.

"Is that a threat?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"When I inform Matthew of this conversation, he is not going to be very pleased with you." Mary said sternly.

"How can you live with the guilt?" Richard asked.

"What are you talking about?" Mary asked, angry and confused.

"You killed Lavinia Swire."

"I did not! She died because she was ill!"

"She was aware that you still had feelings for Matthew, she died of a broken heart."

"How do you know that?" Mary snapped.

"Because the instant Lavania was out of the picture, you and Matthew got engaged. Did she ever see you to together? Talking? Kissing?"

"What do you know that you're not telling me?" Mary asked.

"She wrote me a letter, hours before she died, telling me she saw you two kiss and how heartbroken she felt."

Mary took a step back from Richard. Had she killed Lavinia Swire?


End file.
